


An Unexpected Meeting

by thedaveanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaveanon/pseuds/thedaveanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dave wanted was to survive the night, find who he was looking for, and have a decent meal for once.<br/>But when there's demons about, that's a nearly impossible task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Meeting

Dave kept his head down as he walked down the sidewalk. He knew he wasn't supposed to be out this late. A kid his age was easy prey for a demon. He knew the girls would get worried if he didn't turn up soon. But…he had to find one. It would help ensure his safety. Maybe even a home, or a bed to sleep in at night. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked, barely paying attention to his surroundings. A decent meal at night… His stomach rumbled at the thought. He hoped the girls had something good…and he hoped it wasn't fried rat again. He gagged at the thought; he could almost smell the putrid meal they'd had not too long ago.

He stopped as he passed a restaurant, staring at a couple through the window. He licked his lips as he watched them eat the delicious-looking meal, envious. His stomach rumbled again, but he knew he didn't even have any pocket change. Sadly, he turned away from the window, his stomach quietly rumbling in hunger. As soon as the restaurant was out of sight, his stomach thankfully quieted down. After a while longer of walking, he began to see women dressed like hookers and men in fancy mafia-type suits or men who looked like druggies or drunks. Dave turned up his jacket collar, keeping his eyes on the ground. God he hated this part of town and he hated himself for accidentally walking into it. The only way out of it now was to walk through it. At least he was more likely to find the type of people he was looking for here; sex demons always hung out at bars down this way, and demon hunters were always on their trails.

Now all Dave had to do was survive.

~

As soon as the sun had gone down, John had gone out for the hunt. Admittedly, in his opinion, it was easier for demons to hunt during the day, or at least find targets to 'visit' later at night, but he didn't want to risk getting spotted among the crowds so he waited until it was late at night to roam along the sidewalks. He sighed softly, running a clawed hand through his hair before spotting something, or perhaps someone, in the distance as he quickly ducked into an alleyway, waiting for the other to get close enough to him.

The blonde boy walked his way slowly with his head down. John could sense his nervousness. He kept a close eye on the approaching figure, staying deathly silent until the moment the other walked past the alley.

That was when the demon striked. He quickly grabbed him, causing him to yelp, and John pulled him into the alley and pinning him against a wall, one hand clamped over his mouth while the other held both wrists behind his back. "Scream and you die," he hissed softly in the blonde's ear.

The boy, who looked maybe 17, fearfully went silent and still as John threatened.

John then went on with his normal routine when It came to grabbing victims, going through the victim's pockets to see if he or she had any weapons and occasionally finding some sort of identification on them. He had to remove his hand from the blonde's mouth in order to do this as he quickly began to rummage through his pockets. John found had no weapons, nor identification, not even a driver's licence.

He found nothing in his pockets except for an odd-looking dog whistle with a cat head on the end opposite from the one you blow on. Upon finding the whistle he raised a brow at it, glancing at him before slowly putting it back in his pocket as he let out a low chuckle. "Tell me something, what's a guy like you doing out here in the middle of the night? Don't you know there are monsters lurking around?"

"…i-i…" the boy stammered. He tried to calm his breathing before continuing. "i-im trying to find a hunter…"

"A hunter?" John growled low, tightening his grip on the boy's wrists. "Well you came to the wrong neighborhood for that, little lamb."

He grimaced, whimpering a little. "please…please dont kill me…"

"Just relax for me sugar, this will be quick and painless." John smirked. The blonde shut his eyes tightly, fearing this to be his end as John let go out his wrists to take a split second to knock him unconscious. He sighed softly, knowing that in doing so would cost him another day of not eating but he couldn't quite bring himself to kill him. He was just a kid after all.

The boy crumpled in his arms, limp. John shadow traveled him away from the dangerous area, and he carefully laid him down against a wall before looking out of the new alleyway, checking to see if any other demons were nearby. When he saw the coast was clear, he went back to the body, carefully pulling the whistle from his pocket and chuckling before walking away with the whistle in his own pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> ((This was just a short drabble, it wasn't even very shippy but oh well. I can add more if enough people want there to be more.  
> EDIT: Hey, just a head's up; if you liked this then you should definitely check out this one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1975899 ))


End file.
